


Cambios

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Ellos quieren que Guen y Shuten confraternicen. Casi lo consiguen, pero los otros dragones les toman por sorpresa.
Traducción de "Changes" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4195305





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195305) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



Se produjo un fuerte ruido sordo cuando Shuten se sentó al lado de Guen, provocando que el otro le mirara con un resoplido irritado a la vez que se apartaba ligeramente. “Haz un poco más de ruido, ¿o acaso no puedes?” Él resopló. “¿Es esa maldita pierna la que te ha hecho tropezar o algo para que te dejes caer sobre el banco de esa manera?”

Shuten resopló y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. “No tengo ningún problema con mi pierna, al contrario que tú con ese enorme brazo tuyo.” Él resopló. “¿Cuánta ropa has arruinado solamente hoy mientras intentabas vestirte?” Él tiró de la camisa que estaba llevando Guen, notando la tela rasgada.

Guen enrojeció y le quitó la ropa de las manos. “Cállate.” Murmuró. “Todavía no me he acostumbrado a él.” Aún le ardía algunas veces, sobre todo cuando Hiryuu estaba cerca, incluso si no le decía nada. “Y pensábamos que sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo, ¿eh?”

Shuten se encogió de hombros y se frotó la pierna por encima de la bota. “A Abi y al muchacho les ha tocado la parte fácil. No se ven tan diferentes.” Él frunció el ceño.

“Zeno no se ve diferente en absoluto.” Señaló Guen. “Si no fuera por el hecho de que puedo sentirle dentro de mi cabeza algunas veces, pensaría que habían cometido un error y que él no era uno de nosotros en absoluto.” Esa parte debería haberles resultado inquietante, pero… no lo era. Era reconfortante de una forma que resultaba molesto.

“Y yo aquí pensando que tú querías ser el hermano mayor.” Shuten sonrió. “¿No eras tú el que estaba totalmente a favor de aceptar todo esto con los brazos abiertos, lo de servir a nuestro Rey y al país y aceptar a esos mocosos uno alto y otro bajo dentro de esta familia?”

“Si tan solo pudiera arañarte sin hacer un destrozo en mí mismo.” Se quejó Guen, pero no había ningún enojo real detrás de sus palabras. “Estamos haciendo algo increíble. Tenemos poderes asombrosos, pateamos traseros y estamos ayudando al Rey a controlar a los idiotas que quieren destruir este país.” Su mirada fue feroz durante un momento. “Estoy completamente seguro de que no quiero que el mismo problema que teníamos en mi aldea se extienda por todas partes si puedo evitarlo.”

Shuten asintió, haciendo una mueca. “Sí – supongo que todos tenemos historias así-“ Volvió a sentir un extraño tirón a través de la sangre y se giró para ver que Zeno y Abi se estaban acercando, el más joven de los dos estaba parloteando felizmente, como si no hubiera absolutamente nada diferente en su mundo. Abi se limitaba a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, palmeando su hombro ocasionalmente.

“Al menos algo sobre todos nosotros ha cambiado visiblemente, incluso en el muchacho.” Señaló Shuten después de pensar durante un momento, mirando a los otros. Estaba ocurriendo de forma más gradual, pero ellos cuatro… bueno, ellos cinco, si contaban con el Rey Hiryuu, destacaban brillantemente en comparación con el resto de la gente. “No es suficiente que mi pierna haya sido reemplazada, pero demonios, los dragones son criaturas presumidas que quieren asegurarse de que todo el mundo lo sepa con solo mirarnos.”

“¿Qué, acaso no piensas que el pelo verde te favorezca?” Guen se rió.

“Es mejor que parecer un anciano como tú.” Shuten le dio un empujón, enseñando sus dientes afilados.

“No, tú solo pareces un vegetal con patas.” Guen le dirigió una sonrisa.

Abi y Zeno se giraron hacia ellos, habían captado su atención por su discusión y la sonrisa de Zeno pareció atravesar la habitación. Él no era un guerrero, pero parecía que en este momento no había un mejor lugar para él.

“Dudo que el muchacho acabe de conseguir el pelo brillante gracias al dragón.” Resopló por lo bajo, pero su sonrisa era un poco más suave cuando Zeno se sentó al lado de ellos, charlando alegremente sobre lo que había descubierto durante el día, Abi añadió pequeñas partes de información aquí y allí, apartándose los mechones de pelo azul de la cara.

Shuten sonrió ante eso, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando sintió la presencia de Hiryuu ardiendo a través de él. Por como lucían los rostros de los demás, parecía que ellos habían sentido lo mismo, Guen presionó su mano contra su pecho y frunció el ceño, la respiración de Zeno se volvió trabajosa como si tuviera problemas para controlarla. Abi fue el único que no se vio visiblemente afectado, sonriendo débilmente mientras se tocaba el borde de sus ojos, en respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de Guen.

“Parece que mis lindos y pequeños dragoncitos se están llevando bastante bien finalmente.” Hiryuu se rió y se sentó frente a ellos, su pelo reflejaba la luz del sol.

“No cuentes con que sea así todo el tiempo.” Murmuró Shuten, pero su voz había dejado de ser tan afilada, incluso cuando se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por relajarse tan solo un poco con este Rey que había trastocado completamente sus vidas. “Somos demasiado diferentes como para ser la familia feliz que estas buscando.”

Zeno parecía un poco decepcionado, mientras que Guen le dio un golpe en la cabeza. “Lo estabas haciendo tan bien hace un momento. Guárdate tus ceños fruncidos para el campo de batalla, no aquí.”

Hiryuu se volvió a reír. “Shuten puede comportarse como quiera, Guen.” Le palmeó la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño. “Todos sois tan lindos de todos modos. Mis dragones.”

Zeno sonrió, no de forma tan brillante como antes, pero una que era ligeramente tranquila y contenida, mientras les miraba a todos. Guen sintió la incertidumbre de Zeno atravesándole, para luego irse con la misma rapidez. Esperaba que no fuera así todo el tiempo; ya era lo suficientemente molesto tener que tratar con sus propios problemas como para sentirse culpable al estar atado a los demás. Aún así… él miró de reojo a Hiryuu.

“Supongo que puedo intentarlo.” Murmuró. Cuando Hiryuu le dirigió su propia sonrisa brillante, Shuten luchó contra el impulso que sintió de sonrojarse y darse la vuelta. Rey idiota… él quería intentarlo; solo por él.

“Eso es todo lo que queremos.” Hiryuu parecía satisfecho. “Sin embargo me temo que tenemos poco tiempo para adaptarnos. La tormenta se acerca.”

Todos ellos asintieron, incluido Zeno; Guen parecía más satisfecho y Abi determinado. Ellos estaban todos juntos en esto.

 


End file.
